


An Insatiable Appetite

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Knotting, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: When Stiles, an omega carrier, mates with Derek, an alpha breeder, he quickly becomes addicted to Derek's come, can never get enough of it. It's lucky for him that his mate has huge breeder balls which can keep him well-fed.





	An Insatiable Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts), [Eduardo_Wolf (Edduardo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...

As an omega carrier, Stiles has always known where his life was headed. He didn't like it, but his status basically made him property, and somewhere down the line he would be mated off to an alpha and, for all intents and purposes, become a broodmare. The best he could hope for was that the alpha his parents chose wouldn't treat him too poorly.

He should have had more faith.

The first time Stiles sees Derek Hale, he is eight years old and they are sitting across from each other at the huge table in the Hales' dining room. His parents are on either side of him and Derek's are positioned the same. Both sets of adults are engaged in a surprisingly civil discussion about the possibility of Stiles being mated off to Derek—which, just from looking at Derek, Stiles can't help but think would be the best thing that could ever happen to him. The Hales are a much-beloved family, held in high esteem by pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills. They're filthy rich, but from what Stiles has heard about them from other denizens of the town, you couldn't meet nicer people.

Not to mention that, even at just sixteen, Derek Hale is the _hottest_ alpha Stiles has ever seen.

They don't look away from each other the entire time their parents talk, not until Stiles' dad tells him that it's time to leave.

"So, what did you think?" the sheriff asks his wife when they are walking to the car.

"I like them. I think Derek'll be a good fit."

Stiles doesn't say anything as he gets into the backseat, but he is excited.

* * *

For the next six years, Stiles and Derek spend a lot of time together in order to get to know each other better. At first, it's always with parental supervision while every last detail of the mating agreement is hammered out, but eventually their parents start leaving them alone together.

Stiles initially gets the impression that Derek doesn't have much of a personality, which is disappointing. But then, when it's just the two of them, the alpha starts to come out of his shell bit by bit and Stiles realises that the stoicism was for his parents' benefit. There is a wonderfully wry sense of humour hiding beneath it, and it doesn't seem to Stiles like Derek is in any way, shape or form one of those alphas who controls everything about their omegas' lives. He should have known better, really, because his parents wouldn't give him away to someone like that.

Stiles thinks that he _really_ lucked out in the mate department.

When he is fourteen, his first heat hits.

The deal of him going to Derek—now twenty-two—had been sealed long before then, so after taking medication to ensure that he won't get pregnant yet, he isn't forced to suffer through his heat alone. An omega's first heat is traditionally when a mating bond is made, and he and Derek are no exception. Afterward, Stiles doesn't remember most of the several days his heat lasted. All he has are brief flashes of Derek on top of him, inside of him, knotting and biting him.

When it's over and he is coherent again, the bond is secured and Derek is wrapped around him. Stiles squirms in his arms, not really used to having another naked body pressed up against his, but Derek hums quietly and pets him everywhere he can reach to soothe him. It works and Stiles goes limp again, clenching curiously around the knot locked in his hole. It feels huge and he wonders how on earth it fit inside of him, but it also feels good. He is tired from several days of nearly nonstop fucking, but while his heat is sated, he isn't. He wants more, is desperate to experience what sex with Derek is like when he isn't out of his mind.

Derek chuckles and grinds his hips to drive his knot even deeper. "Needy little omega, aren't you?"

"Please!" Stiles gasps, clawing at the alpha's arms around him.

What ensues is pleasure beyond Stiles' wildest dreams. He has fingered himself many times in the past, each time imagining they were Derek's fingers, but the fantasy is nothing compared to the reality.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, bitch?" Derek growls in his ear, rolling Stiles onto his front and climbing on top of him, putting him where he belongs.

At first, Stiles is shocked by the rough demeanour Derek has taken on. He has never witnessed this side of the alpha before, but his inner omega reacts to it, makes him want to submit everything he is. Derek's knot is shrinking by this point and he is able to thrust properly. Stiles whines and bares his neck, pushing his ass up to meet each thrust so that their skin slaps together. His hole is sore and so, so sloppy with slick and bucketloads of thick alpha seed, but he wants more. He _needs_ more, needs everything Derek has.

In the aftermath, Derek returns to the mild-mannered man Stiles knows him to be. When he is questioned about it, the alpha hides his face in Stiles' neck and murmurs that he couldn't really control himself, that he was still riding high on the remnants of Stiles' heat pheromones and his instincts to breed and claim were unremitting in their intensity.

Now that Stiles has been claimed, he goes to live with his alpha. He sees his dad every other day and Derek thankfully allows him to stay in school. Stiles knows he is lucky, because most other omegas are taken out of their schooling as soon as they go into heat and their alphas claim them. Derek would never do that to him, though. No, Derek loves him and wants what he wants, and what Stiles wants is to continue his education, at least as far as is legally possible for an omega.

He _could_ be a stay-at-home mother if he wanted, thanks to Derek's job paying incredibly well, but that has just never appealed to him. Doing nothing all day but pump out kids and take care of the house while his alpha goes to work…Stiles doesn't judge any omega who _does_ choose that life or has it thrust upon them by their alpha, but it's not for him.

In the future, sure, he wants Derek to knock him up good, but it can wait.

* * *

All of this leads Stiles to where he is now. At sixteen, he sits in his and Derek's bedroom, passing the time until the alpha gets home by watching old reruns of _Friends_ on their huge flatscreen TV. All of his schoolwork is done, because he knows that Derek won't agree to what he wants were it not. It's a very effective strategy, withholding sex and feedings until Stiles completes his homework and his half of the household chores.

At just after 6 p.m., Stiles finally hears the front door open, signalling Derek's return. The omega switches off the TV midway through an episode, bounds out of the bedroom and races down the stairs to greet his mate, not bothering to put on anything other than a pair of thin grey pyjama bottoms. He has a surprise underneath them as well.

"Hey, sourwolf!" Stiles grins. He leaps on Derek's back after the alpha has removed his shoes and wraps his limbs around him like an octopus.

"You're full of energy this evening," Derek comments, strolling through to the kitchen as if Stiles isn't wrinkling his very expensive and well-tailored dark-blue suit.

"You bet I am."

Derek retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a sip. "Any particular reason?"

Stiles nibbles playfully on Derek's earlobe. "Maybe…" he murmurs, grinning around the flesh when Derek's breath hitches.

"I see," Derek says, his voice suddenly husky. "Is your schoolwork done?"

"Yup," Stiles confirms gleefully, popping the 'P'.

"And what is it you want?"

"I'm hungry," Stiles replies, rubbing at Derek's chest through his white dress shirt. His small omega cock is hard against Derek's lower back.

"Oh are you now?"

"Yes. And you know what I want to eat?"

"What you want to eat every night?" Derek guesses.

"Mmm…know me so well, alpha," Stiles says, aware of just how crazy being called that drives Derek.

Sure enough, Derek takes another quick drink of water, screws the cap back on the bottle and then puts it down on the side. "Get under the table then, bitch," he instructs, his tone brooking no argument. As if Stiles would ever give one in a situation like this.

Practically giddy with anticipation, Stiles unwraps himself from around Derek and crawls beneath the circular table that is positioned in the middle of the kitchen. The pristine white tablecloth nearly touches the floor, so when Stiles is in place he is completely hidden. He can just about see the soles of Derek's fancy black leather shoes as the alpha makes a circuit around the table, purposefully taking his time selecting which of the four chairs he will sit in. Stiles fidgets impatiently, desperate for his dinner.

Finally, after nearly two full minutes, Derek pulls out the chair to Stiles' right and sits down. He folds the tablecloth up and pulls his chair forward so that the edge of the table rests against his stomach and his omega will have easy access to what he wants. Stiles knows better than to dive right in, though. They play this game most nights, and Stiles learned the hard way not to get too demanding once it has begun, unless he is actually _trying_ to be punished. Such rude behaviour will always result in a spanking that turns Stiles' ass cheeks cheery-red and leaves him unable to sit down for days.

It's a delicious pain. But Stiles doesn't want that tonight, so he waits.

He is forced to stay sitting on his heels for several minutes more, listening to the sound of Derek's fingers moving across a keyboard. Stiles recalls that the alpha's laptop was left on the table that morning and guesses that he is probably paying bills or doing something equally as uninteresting. It's all part of the game. Derek pretends that Stiles isn't even there, letting him work himself up until his patience is almost gone. Only then does the alpha give his omega the sign that he can begin.

This evening is no different. Stiles' stomach is rumbling and his mouth waters as he thinks about the deliciousness he will soon get. There comes more typing and then, finally, Derek parts his legs wide so that Stiles can crawl between them.

The omega moves in a flash.

He sticks his face right against his alpha's crotch, briefly rubbing his nose and cheeks against the fabric of his slacks. He undoes Derek's belt, pulls it off through the belt loops and sets to work on the button and zipper. Once they're undone and the flaps of the crotch are pulled aside, Stiles rubs his face again against Derek's crotch, this time against the thin material of his light-grey boxer briefs.

The heady smell of the alpha's sex is stronger with one less layer smothering it, the scent of _Derek_ filling Stiles' nostrils. Derek has very good personal hygiene, always showers morning and night, but it isn't enough to prevent his crotch from reeking by the end of a long work day. You have to be close to it to detect it, and because Stiles is the only one he would let close to it, it doesn't cause him trouble. Stiles has always loved it. He can't get enough of the mixed scents of pre-come, sweat and even a little bit of piss from when Derek goes to the toilet throughout the day and a few drops of urine soak into his underwear where the soft head of his cock rests when he is done. Neither of them are into watersports, yet here Stiles thinks the smell works.

When he draws back with one last inhale, Stiles can see the outline of Derek's cock head through his boxers. There is a stain already forming, the light-grey material turning dark as Derek leaks pre-come. Unable to resist any longer, Stiles yanks down the waistband of Derek's boxer-briefs so that it rests beneath the alpha's heavy balls, putting all of him on display.

If Stiles wasn't already drooling, he would be now.

Derek is still soft, most likely because he knows that Stiles prefers it when things start this way. Even while flaccid, though, the alpha is the same size as Stiles when Stiles is fully erect. The four-inch length rests atop Derek's huge breeder balls, a bit bigger than golf balls and always so full of come. His foreskin is ample, covering the cock head completely. The soft wrinkled skin is already wet with pre-come, a sight so enticing that Stiles just has to wrap his lips around it.

He takes Derek's entire soft cock in his mouth, his nose buried in the dark, untamed curls at the base. The alpha smells amazing here, too, a masculine musk embedded in his pubes that he can never seem to wash out—much to Stiles' delight.

Suckling on Derek's cock, Stiles feels like he can truly relax for the first time since the man dropped him off at school that morning. Whenever he is separated from his alpha, he feels wrong, tense all the time. There are two states in which Stiles is as content as can be, and this is one of them, kneeling at his alpha's feet with his cock in his mouth.

They do that sometimes. Derek will sit leisurely in his armchair in the living room, legs spread, watching TV and drinking from a cool wolfsbane-laced beer while Stiles keeps his cock warm. That is one part of Stiles' omega nature that he is completely fine not fighting, the deep sense of rightness that comes from laying his head on his alpha's thick, hairy thigh and suckling on his soft cock like a baby would suck on a pacifier. He has fallen asleep many times like that, but that isn't what this evening is about. No, Stiles is too horny to settle for that now.

And hungry.

His stomach is empty because he hasn't eaten since lunch that afternoon, but if he had, his appetite for what he wants would still be insatiable. He will always want it, and only Derek can give it to him.

Sucking harder on Derek's cock, Stiles smiles around the soft flesh as best he can when he feels it beginning to harden. It rapidly grows in size as blood fills it, and yet Stiles can still hear Derek typing away overhead as if he isn't about to get a blowjob from his omega. Stiles knows better than to believe the ruse, though. Derek is an excellent multitasker, and even though he will likely continue to do whatever he is doing on his laptop for several minutes yet, most of his concentration will be on how hot and wet Stiles' mouth is around him.

Soon enough, as Stiles keeps rhythmically sucking, Derek grows from four soft inches all the way to nine hard ones. His full length is so long and thick that it had stunned Stiles when he'd actually got a good look at it the next time they had sex after his first heat. It took a long time, but Derek had eventually trained him to take every inch in his mouth, which is exactly what Stiles does now.

He keeps his palms on his knees and bobs his head, gradually taking more and more of the alpha's cock. His lips are stretched tight as the head touches the back of his throat, but Stiles perseveres until his nose is once again in the thatch of dark curls at the base. It's then that Derek stops acting as if he isn't aware of or doesn't care about what is happening. The typing stops and he threads the fingers of one hand through Stiles' hair, getting a good grip so he can tug hard.

"My greedy little omega…" the alpha rasps, sliding his chair back a fraction so that he has some space to buck his hips forward.

Stiles just holds on for the ride.

Both of Derek's hands are in his hair now, holding him firmly in place as the alpha starts fucking his mouth, his balls smacking the underside of Stiles' chin. Drool leaks out around Derek's cock, and Stiles' eyes roll back in his head as he struggles to get enough air. The possibility of actually suffocating, of choking to death on his alpha's huge cock like a needy bitch, is thrilling. He trusts Derek with everything he is and knows that Derek loves him absolutely, so he is certain he is never in any real danger and thus never panics. But the idea still turns him on, makes the pleasure of having his mouth filled so much more erotic.

Stiles grips the alpha's shins to ground himself and doesn't let go until Derek's thrusts become jerky and uncoordinated. His heart beats faster because he knows that his mate is close, which means that he is close to getting what he has looked forward to all day.

Who is he kidding? He has looked forward to it since the very second his alpha last fed him like this.

"Nearly…there!" Derek grunts.

A few more thrusts and then he stays buried to the hilt as his knot engorges behind Stiles' teeth. After a short time, Stiles is firmly locked in place and the cock in his mouth twitches as it pumps jet after jet of thick come down his throat. The only downside to doing this is that he is unable to actually taste his alpha's seed, but the sensation of its warmth flowing down to settle comfortably in his stomach, filling him up, is exquisite enough to make up for it.

Stiles stays trapped beneath the table for another half hour, until his stomach is heavy with Derek's come, his hunger sated. Gradually the amount of come the alpha pumps down his throat lessens before tapering off entirely, and his knot begins to shrink. Stiles pulls off with a gasp when it is small enough to pass between his teeth without being damaged and catches his breath, which he had never quite been able to regain from before Derek fucked his mouth. His eyes water, and he lets himself be manhandled out from beneath the table and pulled up onto Derek's lap, where the alpha cradles, pets and compliments him to excess.

"You did so good, baby," the alpha murmurs, pressing chaste kisses over every inch of Stiles' face.

The omega in Stiles preens at having pleased their mate.

Some more time passes. Derek waits until Stiles is completely calm before asking him, "Is that all you wanted tonight?"

The teenager shakes his head. "No," he replies, his voice hoarse, his jaw sore.

"Alright, sweetheart." Another kiss to Stiles' temple.

Stiles loves Derek like this. He loves every side of him, obviously, even the angry one he only sees on the rare occasions he displeases him, but this is Stiles' favourite—when Derek is tender and loving.

"I have a surprise for you," Stiles says, tilting his head down and looking up at the alpha from beneath his long eyelashes.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah."

"What might this surprise be?"

Stiles smiles shyly, gets off of Derek's lap, takes one of his larger hands in his and pulls him out of the chair.

Once they are upstairs and their bedroom door is shut, Stiles watches avidly as Derek starts stripping out of his clothes. His slacks, which he'd been keeping up with his other hand while he followed Stiles, are quickly dropped to the floor and kicked away without care, same with his underwear. His cock bobs in the air, huge and beautiful and still hard in spite of his earlier orgasm, thanks to the short refractory periods he has as an alpha. Next he pulls off his suit jacket and tie and tosses them on top of the slacks before unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt, each button he undoes revealing more and more of the hairy chest that Stiles has always found so incredibly sexy. With this last article of clothing gone, Derek stands next to their king-size bed completely naked and looks pointedly at Stiles' pyjama bottoms as if to say, "Well? What're you waiting for?"

Stiles grins impishly and strips much slower.

* * *

Derek is confused by Stiles' sudden coyness. The omega pushes down one side of the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and does nothing else for several seconds, just looks at Derek expectantly, awaiting a reaction. A reaction to what, Derek doesn't know. There is something he is clearly missing, and it isn't until he stops looking at Stiles' face that he sees it.

A sliver of red lace.

Ceasing to breathe, Derek keeps watching as, now that he has the reaction he was waiting for, Stiles removes his pyjama bottoms all the way, revealing a pair of panties beneath.

Derek swallows tightly, unfathomably turned on. "W-what?" he stammers.

Stiles giggles. "Surprise."

"Where did you get those?"

"I ordered them online. They arrived this morning. Not the only pair, either." Stiles looks proud, and with good reason.

Derek can't think. His mouth hangs open but he can't seem to close it, and his eyes are wide and reverent as he stares at his wonderfully devious mate.

The panties are the same colour as Derek's alpha eyes. They sit low around Stiles' waist and the lace is thin enough that bits of his pale skin are visible through it, including his perfect little omega cock, which is just about concealed where it runs diagonally up toward Stiles' right hip. There is a wet patch at the tip and, when Stiles does a slow 360 turn, Derek sees that there is an even bigger patch across Stiles' tight ass. The lace is shiny with slick. Stiles has already produced so much that it drips on to the hardwood floor as he just stands there. Derek's cock twitches approvingly, desperate to be buried deep in the welcoming warmth of his mate's tight hole.

"Look at you…" Derek breathes, still hardly able to believe it.

"I take it you like them then?" Stiles asks smugly, which just won't do.

Derek nods and gathers himself back together. He closes his mouth and stalks forward, every bit the predator he is. "I really do."

Stiles stays smug for all of two seconds, until Derek grabs him and throws him onto the bed, where he lands on his back and wrinkles the dark-blue silk sheets. Stiles' milky skin always stands out so beautifully when he is laid out across the bedspread, and this time is even better. The contrast of the red panties against the blue sheets is stunning, just adding to the picture the omega makes. If Derek had a camera handy he just might take an actual photograph of it, just so that he can always remember this moment.

Maybe next time.

Derek kneels on the end of the mattress and crawls up Stiles' smaller body until he hovers above him, his hands planted on either side of Stiles' head. The omega stares up at him, his pupils blown with lust. Derek can't resist kissing him, licking into his mouth. He groans when the taste of his own come bursts across his tongue, salty and bitter and entirely familiar.

Ending the kiss, Derek moves backward again, flips Stiles over onto his front and hikes his hips up in the air, putting his soaked ass on display. Derek kneels behind the omega and cups his hands over his cheeks, squeezing the smooth muscles and rubbing his thumbs across the centre, where the panties are wettest. All he can smell is Stiles' slick, an intoxicating aroma that reminds him of cinnamon. It tastes much the same, like the cinnamon sugar Derek always sprinkles on his french toast.

Tired of waiting, Derek pulls down the panties but doesn't take them off entirely. The lace ends up bunched beneath Stiles' ass, giving Derek the access he needs. Putting his hands on Stiles' cheeks again, he parts them and stares lustfully at the plug that has been in Stiles' ass all day, keeping the majority of what Derek had pumped inside last night from escaping. A little bit always does when Stiles is aroused, just like it has this evening.

Stiles' clear slick is slightly milky around the plug, the cinnamon scent of it tainted with Derek's come, but Derek doesn't mind. It turns him on to see visible proof that he has been inside his omega all day, that everyone Stiles came into contact with would have had no doubt whatsoever that Stiles is already taken. That Stiles is _his_.

"Mine…" Derek growls, mind filled with possessive thoughts.

"Yours," Stiles responds, an automatic thing.

Derek rips the plug out of Stiles and shoves his face right in. He seals his mouth around the omega's hole and sucks, sticking his tongue in deep and lapping up the combined taste of them. He gets slick and his own come all over the lower half of his face, matted in his beard and dribbling down his chin and neck to his hairy chest, but he doesn't care. He is ravenous, all traces of the patience he had displayed at the kitchen table gone. Derek's desire is relentless as he eats out Stiles' hole. His cock throbs between his legs, his balls aching to be emptied again, even though they just were not even fifteen minutes ago.

The things Stiles does to him…

Needing air, Derek finally stops devouring Stiles' hole and takes heaving breaths. He tangles his fingers in Stiles' hair and pulls him so that he is kneeling, too, his front plastered to the omega's arched back.

This puts Derek's cock right between Stiles' cheeks. Derek claims Stiles' mouth again and thrusts a couple of times against his ass, a prelude to the main event. The head of his cock catches on Stiles' hole and nearly gets sucked in, but because of the slick and come still leaking from it, his cock slides past every time, leaving them both unsatisfied.

"Please, alpha," Stiles whimpers against Derek's lips. "Need you…"

Derek decides to play up the fact that Stiles is wearing panties. "Yeah? Got yourself all dolled up for me, didn't you? My little girl want her alpha's cock plugging her pussy up good and tight?" he murmurs seductively.

"Yes!"

"Tell me."

Stiles whines plaintively but does as he is told. "I-I want your huge cock…"

"Where, baby girl?" Derek presses him, enjoying every second. "It's okay; you can tell me."

"In my p-pussy," Stiles stammers, his face hot.

"There you go, sweetheart. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Stiles just whines again and ruts back against Derek, which makes the alpha grin. Derek releases Stiles' hair and instead wraps his arm around his neck so that Stiles' chin comes to rest atop his elbow. The omega is still forced to keep his back arched, which is the perfect position for Derek to wedge his free hand between their bodies and line himself up. He gives another couple of playful thrusts that skim across Stiles' cunt, just to make him squirm, before he gives him what they both want and buries himself to the hilt in one motion.

Derek growls softly against the back of Stiles' head as he is surrounded by his tight heat, a sensation he hasn't got used to even after over two years of having sex multiple times a week. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it, which is just the way he wants it.

Not giving his slutty omega a chance to get properly accustomed to being fucked full like this again, Derek starts thrusting at a fast pace, his arm around Stiles' neck keeping him in place. Stiles scratches at him futilely before giving into the rough fucking and going lax, holding on to Derek's forearm with both hands. Derek's weighty balls smack repeatedly into Stiles' smaller, purely decorative ones, still concealed by the panties. "Mmm, you like that, baby girl?" he grits out against Stiles' head, harsh breaths ruffling his brown hair. "You like your alpha's cock in your slutty little pussy?"

"Uh-huh," Stiles assents, tearing up because it feels _so good_.

"Yeah? You gonna be my good girl and take my knot?"

"Yes!"

"I dunno. I don't think you're being good right now," Derek disagrees, ceasing the movement of his hips. "Good girls thank their alphas for giving them their cocks. Good girls tell their alphas how much they love it."

Stiles sobs brokenly. "T-thank you, alpha!" he gasps out, nails scratching across the arm wrapped around his throat. "You feel so good. Love your huge cock inside my pussy. Always feel so empty whenever you're not fucking me…"

"Oh really? Does your alpha not fuck you enough?"

"No! Wanna be filled with you all the time!"

Derek's ensuing grin is feral as he resumes snapping his hips, giving his omega what he wants. He topples them forward so that Stiles is lying flat, trapped between the sheets and Derek's hairy body. Sweat drips from him with the exertion of fucking Stiles so hard, drenching the omega even more in the musky scent of him. The sound of his cock sliding in and out of Stiles' cunt is positively obscene, wet squelches as the thick length forces out last night's creamy load. It dribbles down Stiles' perineum and soaks into the sheets beneath them.

It goes on for a long time, Derek's stamina unrivalled, but eventually even he can't control himself anymore. He feels the base of his cock throbbing as his knot begins to form. Derek knows that Stiles can feel it too, because his sobs and whimpers get even louder.

With one last thrust, Derek shoves his knot past the feeble resistance of Stiles' cunt and stays there as it engorges the rest of the way, locking them together. He bites into Stiles' shoulder with blunt teeth and howls as his orgasm overtakes him. He shoots deep inside the omega, replenishing the come he had just fucked out of him while he keeps grinding his hips against Stiles' ass, rubbing his knot against the teenager's prostate. It doesn't take long for his mate to come as well, his body seizing up, his ass tightening even further around Derek. His knot is squeezed to the point where he would be worried it might be crushed if the pleasure wasn't so all-encompassing, leaving no space for worries in his mind.

Even more come is milked from him as Stiles clenches around the knot, his huge breeder balls emptying again. By the time his orgasm has ended, Derek is pressing his omega down with the full weight of his body, something Stiles has told him in the past that he likes. It makes him feel secure, like Derek has got him when everything else feels so out of control.

Derek picks himself up when he is sure that Stiles has calmed down and looks between their bodies, admiring how gorgeous Stiles' cunt looks stretched around his cock. His pubes and the fine hairs leading up to his navel are a mess, the dark curls soaked and matted down with a combination of slick and come. The alpha in him is satisfied that their claim on their omega has yet again been renewed.

He lies back down atop Stiles and waits the further fifteen minutes it takes for his knot to go down a second time. He gives it an experimental tug and pulls out the rest of the way when he determines that he can do so without tearing Stiles apart. What follows is a gushing of come and slick, Stiles' cunt gaping wide. Derek thinks he looks gorgeous like this. He admires it for a while, the way he can see the pink walls deep inside, before he grabs the plug he'd thrown aside earlier and slides it back inside, keeping the rest of his come from escaping. What has escaped has slid right over Stiles' panties, which are beyond saving, and now soaks into the sheets, ruining them to the point where he might just have to throw them out as well.

It's a good thing they have a protective plastic covering on the mattress beneath, otherwise he'd have to buy a new mattress at least once a week.

Derek is too tired to do any cleanup in that moment, so he rolls off to the side and lies down next to Stiles, pulling him into his arms. "You okay?" he mumbles against the top of Stiles' head.

The omega just hums contentedly and nuzzles against the alpha's hairy chest.

Derek chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Stiles soon falls asleep, so Derek closes his eyes and decides to join him, happy to have kept his mate fed on his come.

**Author's Note:**

> And _yet again_ I find myself incapable of writing any PWP that is less that 4,000 words. This one was supposed to be, but nope! Oh well... Up next will likely be something requested by the lovely [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/pseuds/Mulder200), which is a continuation of my PWP _[Right Here All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930053)_. It will feature road head, Stiles rimming daddy Derek's hairy hole, and some cock-warming.
> 
> Thank you to [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/pseuds/clavius) and [Eduardo_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf) for this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. If anyone has suggestions for other PWPs they would like to see me tackle, even if you've had a prompt filled by me before, feel free to leave them in a comment down below and, if they don't feature something I don't like, I'll try to make them happen. _All_ suggestions are welcome, as long as they're Sterek M/M. I'm really in the mood to write smut right now, so get it while the getting's good! ;)
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. I've got some good stuff planned. And feel free to check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
